


Anything You Can Do

by fullondazzled (ussdawntreader)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, using mutant powers for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/fullondazzled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do

“Anything you can do, I can do better,” Peter informs Sylar. At Sylar's scoff, Peter insists, “I can do anything better than you!”

“No, you can’t,” Sylar says, licking up Peter’s chest in one long stroke.

“Yes, I can,” he gasps, arching his back off the bed.

Sylar is licking, nipping, biting his way down Peter’s body. “No, you can’t,” he murmurs into Peter’s skin.

Peter’s hair has fallen into his eyes, and his fingers are gripping the sheets. “Yes, I can! Yes, I can!”

Sylar replaces his mouth with his hand. “Anything you can be, I can be greater.”

“Oh yeah?” Peter asks, as Sylar’s hand starts moving. His legs straddle Peter, who can’t resist running his hand over them.

“Sooner or later, I’m greater than you.” This is accompanied by a smirk.

Peter’s calmed down a little a bit, but his face screws up adorably when Sylar leans down to bite at his nipple. “No, you’re not.” 

“Yes, I am,” Sylar grins. Suddenly, he’s between Peter’s legs. And Peter chokes on his retort as Sylar tries to swallow his cock whole.

“Eeh-ah-aaah,” Sylar says around a mouthful.

“NO, YOU’RE NOT,” Peter groans. He’s trying not to buck his hips or show just how very talented Sylar is at this.

But Sylar already knows. “Yes, I am, yes, I am,” as he uses his telekinesis to create a pressure that moves rhythmically with his tongue. Peter’s biting his lip, his dark eyes slightly glazed.

“I can shoot your partridges with a single cartridge,” Sylar whispers, mouthing Peter’s balls.

“They’re pigeons,” Peter replies, his hands running through Sylar’s short hair. He feels a little jelloid as Sylar manages to hit exactly the right spot, three times in a row. “Sylar,” Peter warns as teeth bite a little too hard.

Sitting up, Sylar negotiates: “I can fuck you faster than a flicker.”

Without his realising it, Peter’s legs are spread wider. Sylar pushes at them with his mind, holding Peter in this vulnerable and ultimately slutty position, while he grabs the lube. 

“Do it quicker,” Peter urges, even knowing Sylar will take his time, just to torment him.

Sylar slaps Peter’s thighs with his cock and Peter adjusts himself in anticipation. “Ow! Fuck!” Sylar snaps back. Peter has shocked him, inadvertently.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Peter says, his eyes repentant.

“You’re going to be so loud,” Sylar promises. His eyes try to make it a threat, but Peter knows just what he likes.

“You’re going to be louder than me.”

“No, I’m not,” says Sylar, pressing himself inside Peter.

“Yes, you – ahhh,” he moans in reply, as Sylar finds his prostate.

Sylar presses his advantage. “No, I’m not,” he says, when he’s satisfied that Peter can’t even think a reply.

Suddenly, Sylar hears in his mind, “Yes, you are, yes you are,” and there’s pressure on his own prostate, in time with the rhythm of his thrusts into Peter. As he pulls out there’s pressure against his cock, and Peter feels tighter than before. Sylar does his best to make Peter cry out by pounding into him harder and stroking his cock, but Peter only does the same with the pressure he’s maintaining on Sylar’s prostate.

With a loud groan, Sylar spills inside Peter, while twisting his cock forcefully. Peter tries to muffle the sound by gritting his teeth, but with Sylar’s hearing, its even louder than usual.

Sylar collapses next to Peter, who pulls him over for a kiss. “See?” he says, his wry half-smile in place, “anything you can do, I can do better.”

“Hah!”


End file.
